Don't play with me I'm Fire
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: When a new kid arrives at the prestigous Bullworth Academy, Jimmy get's a little suspectious or is that envious? When he finds out the new kid's secret; what happens? Jimmy has the choice: tell or don't tell. Possibly: Derby/OC or Gary/OC   ON HIATUS
1. I

**Don't play with me; I'm Fire  
**_By Masque de Naif Beate_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't really know what I'm doing; I'm bored and I can't think of anything but this for whatever reason.

Writer's block can be a killer and don't worry I'm writing a lot of things right now like: one-shots, new chapters, and English assignments. It's weird, but I really hate writing now because of school.

School: that's a whole different story.

--

Chapter one: **New Kid**

* * *

Bullworth was a strange town, a strange place. It wasn't packed full of people, it wasn't hardly full of people. There were shops, the occasional barber's shop, a porn shop, and three police stations.

_A strange place indeed…_

_-~-_

Peter Kowalski was one of the few, very few, people that believed that there was still good in the world even though he lived in the most evil towns he knew of. Most people didn't believe in the "fairy tale" endings now and he had the worst time getting involved.

There were multiple faces, smiling faces, that shown. Some faces he saw more than others, and some faces didn't smile at all.

-

The halls of Bullworth Academy were crowded with the billions of faces the Peter regretted ever getting to know, some faces more than others. Like Gary Smith; the school psychopath that he was friends with. His other friend, Jimmy Hopkins, was more of keep sake than anything—he defended him, hung out with him, and most of all: actually acted like he was his friend.

The people at school were cruel and unusual. They called him "gay", a "faggot" and the one he hated most of all: "femme boy." He'd kill, not literally, whoever started the rumors that he was _actually_ true.

The bell had rung and the students didn't rush, unless you were a freshman—they ran like dogs with their tails between their legs. Of course Peter couldn't blame them; the upper-classmen scared him to more than half the time.

-

"Class! Sit in your seats and pay attention." Mr. Matthews, the geography teacher, announced. His voice was laced in a thick British accent. After the class was all seated, except the empty seats of Christy Martin and Juri Karamazov whom were rumored to be in a sexual relationship, Mr. Matthews's voice rang out again.

"Now class we have new student attending Bullworth Academy," he pushed up his glasses, "Charlie Johnston, please enter the classroom." The new boy stepped in through the doorway; he was _handsome_. He had fair skin, auburn hair that swiped across his forehead covering his right eye, and freckles that sprinkled across his rosy cheeks.

His facial features were sharp, almost girlish. His eyes were a light, green—almost a hazel.

"Hello."

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Matthews was the nicest teacher in this school—he allows late homework, late students, and people ditching in the middle of class.

"Sure," he smiled kindly as his face heated up a bit; the girls swooned, "My name's Charlie Johnston, as you may know." He nodded at Mr. Matthews and continued on. "I'm almost sixteen, still counting the days. Seven to be exact; I moved from Castle Rock, Colorado so I'm not used to the rough atmosphere around here." Everyone seemed to giggle lightly.

"Well Mr. Johnston please sit yourself next to…" he flipped through some papers that were clipped to his clipboard, "Lola Lombardi please." The girl's flipped their glares towards the "town bike". Charlie nodded and walked towards the girl with brown hair gliding down towards her shoulders.

"Hey babe," the girl spoke, her voice almost with a Detroit accent to it, "wanna skip with my next period?" Charlie turned his head and quirked his eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don't sleep around." He turned back around and ignored her for the rest of the period.

Peter liked this boy for what it's worth.

--

For the next three hours Charlie sat in the back of classes; taking notes and listening to the boring lectures.

"Mr. Johnston…" a stern voice called out, "are you even listening to me?" the class giggled at the question as his head propped up more.

"Of course, Mr. Wiggins." His bald head turned slightly red and the fringed, gray hair stood up in a certain rage.

"Well them _Charlie_, please tell the class what battle in the American Revolution took place in 1777 that led to the French entering the war?" Charlie didn't hesitate while answering: "The battle of Saratoga; it's also the turning point in the battle." He laid his head against the wall while Mr. Wiggins's glasses slid down slightly, his eyes wide.

"T-that's correct."

"I know." Gary Smith looked back at the cocky boy; seemingly amused by the boy's reply. Charlie nodded towards Gary, but his face was nonplussed. Gary was now amused; he smirked.

--

"Hey Charlie," a taunting voice of Ted Thompson sounded through his ears. Charlie turned his head towards his voice, "what?" his reply was short and snappy. Ted smirked at the response.

"Wanna play a little tackle football with me and the boys? Later we can talk about scoring with the _bitches_." Charlie sat under an old oak tree in front of the gym, a literary book in hand.

"Bitches?"

"The chicks, but of course I heard you were a lady's man so you probably call them _girls_ or _women_." Charlie snorted, "I'm in, _bitch_."

-

Jimmy stepped down the cement step-way towards the football field, Pinky on his arm. He wanted to show off a little of this and a little of that. Then he noticed that the boys started without him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" His freckled face was lightly flushed from embarrassment; his big ego was faltering. Damon's sweaty face stopped short and smiled.

"The new kid is surprising good at football; we started without you Jim-bob." Jimmy rolled his eyes at Damon.

"Good thing you told me what's goin' on because I can't fucking see what's in front of me." Damon's hands flew up in the air almost in a defensive stance and ran off.

Wind washed against Jimmy's face as an auburn haired boy ran past, barely panting like Damon was doing not just a second ago.

"Pass it over 'ere you _bitch_!" A booming laugh sounded before Jimmy; Ted was _laughing_ with the new guy. The spiraling football flew towards the new guy and as he caught it, Casey and Bo raced towards him trying to tackle him. He weaved through because of his small size he was probably about 5'2'' maybe 5'3''. Short anyways.

He entered the touch-down zone and threw it towards the ground; it bounced up and he caught it again. When he stopped running, it was then that Jimmy got a good look at this _guy_.

He had sharp features, his lips were surprising plump for a boy, his auburn hair swept over his eyes and his beanie stepped down over his forehead.

His stature was small—his built was toned, long legs, and from what Jimmy could tell, short torso.

He wore a bright yellow cardigan over his school uniform and his shoes weren't loafers or gym sneakers; they were high top sneakers. He looked put together in other words.

His face was crumpled with a smile and his eyes sparkled lightly, probably because he fit in with someone.

--

"Hey you, wearing the fucking bright, yellow cardigan." Another said behind Charlie; he turned, surprised by the use of the cuss word towards him.

"What do you want you fuck-tard?" Wanted to be rude? He'd be rude right back. It was a 'greaser' that Ted told him about; Jonas? James? Or Johnny? Charlie really couldn't remember right.

"Charlie right?" His face was bored as he yawned lightly.

"Yeah and what the _fuck_ do you want?" Johnny's eyebrow was lightly lifted.

"Use of that kind of language; tsk, tsk, tsk." Charlie rolled his eyes, "seriously, what do you want." He was serious.

"You have a brother, Kevin." His face drained of color, his eyes wide, and sweat poured down his forehead.

"So what?" The greaser smirked arrogantly.

"He owes me money; pool at blue balls hall." Charlie almost fainted, "that's it?"

"What? I take money seriously…" Charlie rolled his eyes and took out a brown, leather wallet.

"How much?"

"Let's see ten dollars a ball and I made five balls; do the math." Using a egotistical tone with Charlie, his eyes rolled.

"Oh fuck off if you're gonna use that with me you fucking loon." He threw the fifty dollars at Johnny and smiled smugly at the greaser as he bent over to pick it up.

"Happy?"

--


	2. II

**Don't Play with me; I'm Fire  
**_By Masque De Naïf Beaute_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you to: bullyfan and ShadowAssassin41 for reviewing! I was kind of contemplating putting up this story so your reviews mean bunches for me! If I could give you cookies I would : )

Thanks again, and onwards to the next chapter; this one has a little more of a one scene look to it instead of jumping around. Hope you enjoy and review!

Chapter two: **Roomies**

* * *

"It's complete bullshit is what it is Petey!" Jimmy yelled at the littler boy that stood next to him while Jimmy smoked a cigarette. He took a deep hit from it and threw it to the ground and smooshed it beneath his gym sneakers.

"He acts like he owns the fucking school without being here for more than a day!" Petey looked onwards as his friend threw his little temper-tantrum.

"W-well Jimmy-" he was cut off, "_BULLSHIT_! Complete and utter bullshit…" his voice quieted down considerably as a prefect walked just outside of the gate.

Jimmy eyed the prefect carefully as he paced back and forth. "How am I suppose to keep my cool when this new kid is getting buddy-buddy with everyone?" he whispered to himself harshly.

Petey looked at his friend with an awkward glance.

"C-could it be that y-you're jealous Jimmy?" his voice wavered a bit as Jimmy turned to face him; his face was red.

"Me? Jealous of _him_?" he spit at the ground, "perhaps in _his_ dreams." Jimmy quickly turned towards the doors of the boy's dorm as Petey calmly collected his things that were scattered about as he waited for Jimmy; hours ago.

"I'm goin' to my room if you need me Petey; I need to calm down." And with that Jimmy bounded up the steps. This is when Petey noticed that the new kid--Charlie--just entered the boy's dormitory as well.

"Jimmy, don't do anything stupid…" the corner of Petey's mouth twitched down as he glanced to the shutting door. With a sigh, Petey started walking. His destination you ask? The library.

--

"What do you think you're doin'?" A voice, slightly, sputtered behind Charlie as he went to the door to his right; the first door. He turned slightly and saw the boy that was at the football field; he was the one that made a big deal that Ted and his groupies started the game without him.

"Going to my room." Charlie said quickly as he pushed open the door to the room, but before he could enter Jimmy's hand took the knob and slammed the door into his face.

"I think you've got it all wrong, this is my room; not yours." Charlie quirked his eyebrow slightly as he reached into his back pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. He shoved it into Jimmy's face.

_101_

_His_ room number. Jimmy snarled slightly as he glared at the preppy boy in front of him.

"Fine, roomie…I have some rules," Jimmy slammed his hand against the door while Charlie's face flinched for a brief second, but then he regained his poseur, "what are those?" He questioned.

"First of all," Jimmy's face scrunched up a bit, "don't touch anything, and I mean _anything_ of mine. The wardrobe is _mine_; I find anything of your's in my wardrobe it's gonna be given to charity." Charlie rolled his eyes and looked at Jimmy.

"That all _sir_?" he asked sarcastically. Jimmy lifted his hand from beside his head, "nope, just keep your things in order; don't lay on the bed it's mine."

"Where the fuck am I going to sleep?" Jimmy smirked at the question, "well, you could sleep on the floor _bitch_." Charlie snarled lightly and looked at Jimmy with a malevolent look.

"Whatever," he turned towards the door and opened it. Smirking, he turned towards Jimmy; "what happens when there is _two_ wardrobes and _two beds_?" Jimmy looked over Charlie's head (which was surprisingly easy to do…)

"What the _fuck_ happened to my room?!"

-

Jimmy's face was beet red after his out burst as multiple boys scurried into their rooms thinking there would be a fight brewing. He pushed Charlie out of the way and went into his room.

One of the book cases was missing; two desks stood side by side and his bed was smashed against the wall.

"Happy now?" Charlie's voice rung out in the quiet halls and room. Jimmy turned towards the boy with an almost venomous look on his face. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked nonplussed towards Charlie.

"Oh, loads." Charlie's face lit up when Jimmy's sarcastic voice reached his ears. He walked towards Jimmy, almost like he was in a trance.

"Look here, I get the bed nearest the bookcase 'kay?" Charlie licked his lips nervously, "just because I wanna put my books up." Jimmy gaped at the boy that stood in front of him and waved his hands in the air.

"What? I'm sharing a room with you first of all, and then you turn out to be a total bookworm?" Charlie's eyes narrowed at Jimmy.

"Look here you _schwanz, _you don't like me and I really, really don't like you; so just live with it 'kay?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk like a girl? Maybe you should be the new femme-boy." Jimmy said, a serious tone to his almost monotone voice was visible.

"_Verpiss dich_." Jimmy looked at Charlie as he flopped onto the bed.

"What the fuck are these words you're using on me?!" Charlie smirked and only replied with a short, cut answer:

"_Du bist eine dumme kuh."_

* * *

**QUICK Author's Note: The words spelt funny in the last few sentences are German. The first word: _Schwanz_ is _dick_, the second word is _Verpiss dich _which means _fuck you_, and the last word is _du bist eine dumme kuh _which means _you're a dumb cow_.**


	3. III

**Don't Play with me; I'm Fire  
**_By Masque De Naïf Beaute_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank ShadowAssassin41 for reviewing; also for the people that alerted this story. This is just a quick update while I had the inspiration to so be happy!

Review please:)

Chapter three: **Differences and Class**

* * *

"_Fuck_…" Charlie whispered quietly as he shut off the water; he looked around the shower room expecting ten boys standing there flicking their towels back and forth, smacking the others. Yet, there was no one in the shower room besides him, "They probably don't know proper hygiene." His tone was low as he wrapped the towel around his chest and stepped out towards the mirrors.

He took one of the various, short towels that hung on the walls and wiped the mirror off from the heat. He stared into the reflecting object as he stared right back.

He looked like a _girl_. His hair hung just above his shoulders and it was starting to get a bit wavy from the water that decided to drip off of his auburn hair. He sighed and took another towel, this one about medium size, and flipped his hair over and started to towel dry it.

"Refreshing isn't it?" Charlie wanted to scream in surprise as a voice sounded behind him. He turned around slowly, regaining his cool. He stood in the presence of…no one he knew. He narrowed his eyes as the boy stood in front of him, a towel wrapped around his hips. Water dripping down his six-pack; Charlie shivered at the image.

"Who're you anyways?" Charlie questioned as he threw the towel in a random direction, which landed on the floor near the sinks. He grabbed at the bag that sat on the bench sitting in front of the mirrors and un-zipped is casually.

"My name's Gary Smith; it's a pleasure." Charlie looked over his shoulder lightly, his face didn't twist in any way, shape, or form. He pulled out his bright blue toothbrush and ran his tooth paste over the brush.

"Am I suppose to be excited or something?" Charlie questioned as Gary quirked a small, almost un-noticeable eyebrow, "mine's Charlie Johnston." Gary snorted as Charlie brought the brush up to his mouth.

"What's so funny?" _Psychopath_, Charlie added in his head. Gary crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall nearest Charlie, "I know who you are, smart ass." Charlie growled slightly as he started to brush his teeth.

"What's with the attitude, _Gary_?"

"History class, yesterday. You gave Wiggins something to be excited about day to day. The old man almost have a stroke because you're about the only one that listens in his class." Charlie rolled his eyes and spat out the paste and took the little swish of mouthwash and spat that out too.

"Yeah, well I'm only here because I was picked out of my last three schools, plus this one had barely enough room for me." Gary quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because Bullworth gets so many people coming," he added on quickly, "and going." Charlie shook his head a bit and gathered up his things.

"Yeah, whatever." He turned the knob to the hallway, but a hand pushed the door back it. Charlie looked up as Gary towered over himself, "what do you want?" he asked, his voice was tired to this door slamming in his face.

"Has anyone told you, you sound like a girl?" he smirked lightly, "femme-boy and you must get along great." Charlie looked at Gary with a deadly glance.

"_Fuck_ you." Gary smirked and let the door open, "sorry I'm straight." Charlie growled again and slammed the door in Gary's face, hopefully busting his nose open.

Once again, people here are totally assholes for no reason; it was almost like Charlie attracted all the dicks to him. Not literally though.

He almost felt a sick satisfaction when he slammed the door in Gary's face. He smirked a bit and returned to his dorm room.

--

Jimmy was still sleeping on his bed, snoring. His arms above his head, one sock hanging off his foot that was hanging off the bed. Charlie rolled his eyes at the sight and got out his uniform and a blue cardigan. He tossed the towel on the floor and quickly wrapped up and threw on his shirt. He buttoned it up slowly, making sure he didn't miss buttons in the middle.

He slipped on his boxers, black and white squares, and then his slacks. He sat on the rock-hard bed and cracked his back. He dug around in the bag _under_ his bed and got out his hair straightener and plugged it in the wall by his desk. As it started to heat up, he got his favorite beanie out. A bright blue with white stripes crossing threw it with the big 'DC' logo on the side.

He sat at the desk with a mirror in front of him and got a plastic bag and out fell two earring-like structures. He smiled lightly as his hair dripped slightly; he grabbed the two black structures and stuck them in two little holes the were below his lip. **Snake bites**.

Dr. Crabblesnitch made him take them out, but he also said that the school supported differences. Charlie snickered at the statement because Dr. Crabblesnitch didn't know his little secret.

The straightener 'dinged' slightly as Charlie played with the insides of his snake bites as he started straightening his hair.

--

When he was finished it was already 6:30 and classes started at seven o'clock. Charlie smirked lightly and unplugged his straightener and threw it into his bag under his bed and kicked it under even more. He picked up a near-by pillow and threw it at Jimmy's head.

Jimmy shot up, "what?!" his voice was loud and booming. Charlie smirked, "never knew _you_ were a screamer." Jimmy narrowed his eyes and popped his shoulder into place.

"Whatever, what do you need?"

"School dip-shit." Charlie said as his voice slipped to a new tone; higher than normal. He had hiccups. Jimmy stifled a chuckle.

"Erm, thanks a lot, I'm known for sleeping threw the alarms." Charlie rolled his eyes as he shoved his feet into his high-top sneakers. He laced them up as he spoke: "Yeah, I know. I'm the one that woke up to it with people pounding on the doors to turn it off… why do you set it for five forty anyways?" Jimmy yawned and shrugged.

"I'm weird." Charlie rolled his eyes again, "I can tell that already." He slipped his arms threw his blue cardigan's sleeves and buttoned it up till he go to the middle (approximately). He grabbed his books; he had math, chemistry and then after lunch he had photography and home economics. It was considerably an easy day.

"Whatever, see you later roomie." Charlie walked out the door, but not before he grabbed his beanie off the desk and putting it on.

--

When he walked outside, he was swarmed with girls. Who knew? One was considerably cute, she was a little girl although and Charlie wasn't one for dating younger _girls_.

"Hey Charlie!" A voice rang out, he turned slightly. His head tilted to the right as he wore a dull look. It was Ted Thompson; his girlfriend hanging off his arm, "who ever took you as a ladies man?" he let out a booming laugh as it filled up the court yard area. Charlie smiled lightly and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever Thompson! See ya' around." Ted waved his off as Charlie stalked off while the girls called after him. One grabbed his arm, he looked over at the red-headed girl. She giggled lightly as her face heated up.

"I'm Christy; you're the new boy aren't you? Charlie right? Is it true that you were orphaned and taken in by Mr. Wiggins? Or is it true that you're related to…" Charlie rolled his eyes as he ignored the yapping girl on his arm. _Christy_ was super annoying and _way_ too talkative.

--

By the time he reached math, he had already made a mental checklist of all of the girls at Bullworth.

There was Christy, the first girl he actually talked to. She blabbed her mouth off and he was shocked a girl could actually talk that much. Some of the guys he met said her mouth was also used for a lot of different things. Ted put it in quick terms, it shut her up quickly. Charlie didn't want to imagine anything _sexual_ with her, no sire-y.

And then there was Christy's best friend Angie. She was quiet, shy, and actually quite the flirt. While he walked with Christy, to _her_ classroom, Angie came over and started talking quietly to him, flirting. She seemed to be a natural, but she over did it with the _sexual_ innuendos.

Lola… Charlie liked to call her the school bike; everyone gets a ride. He had nothing else to say about her. Only one word came to mind when he thought of her: S-L-U-T.

Lastly, there was Mandy, Ted's girlfriend. He bragged about how good she was in the sack. He would nudge Charlie and tell him that she knew how to handle his _football_. Charlie was disgusted by the way guys treated girls here.

From all the girls he met so far, Angie he liked the most, but he wouldn't date her…special reasons.

He sat at the desk Mr. Hattrick pointed at. Mr. Hattrick was a bully if he ever saw one. In the halls he picked on little kids and called almost everyone a name and Charlie already knew his… _Pretty-boy_.

"Now now, you're partner in this class will be…Beatrice… Pretty-boy. She's a smart one, so you're lucky when you have to do things with you're partner." Charlie rolled his eyes and bit his tongue trying not to say something snippy. Suddenly a thin girl stepped through the doors.

"Hello Mr. Hattrick," her voice had a slight lisp to it, probably because of the braces she wore, "great weather we're having aren't we?" Mr. Hattrick smirked to himself.

"Why yes _Beatrice_, it is nice weather." Charlie mentally groaned at the sight of his partner. She seemed like one of those know-it-all girls and if you did something wrong, she'd have to point it out. He'd likely cheat off of her later in the year. Math wasn't his strong point, though he had past it with a low B at his last schools. Beatrice smiled lightly towards the teacher and turned to see Charlie staring at her. Her face turned into a cherry as she looked at the seat next to him.

"A-are you my new table p-partner?" Charlie nodded his head and smiled. He stuck out his hand, smiling as he did so, "my name's Charlie." Beatrice smiled curtly and shook his hand, "sort for Charleston I hope?" He inwardly groaned, "well my name's Beatrice, a pleasure to meet you." For some reason, an image of Beatrice with a whole metal piece surrounding her head came into his head. Like Charlie in Charlie in the Chocolate Factory? The one with Johnny Depp, not the older one.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Beatrice." He took her hand and laid a light kiss on her hand. Her face, again, flushed a brilliantly bright red.

Soon the bell rang and the students scurried in. It was exactly one minute past seven when Mr. Hattrick shut and locked his door. Everyone in the room was so silent. If a needle dropped you'd be able to hear it.

Mr. Hattrick's evil grin broke.

"Looks like the only people missing are Gary Smith and Christy Martin." _That_ creep is with Christy?, Charlie thought to himself as he rested his cheek in his hand. Beatrice kept sneaking glances at Charlie, he could feel it. He let her, what was the harm.

As Mr. Hattrick sent Davis down to the office with the attendance slip, he coughed loudly.

"Charlie, please hand out these worksheets." Charlie quickly snapped out of his la-la land and stood up. Some of the chairs in the room quickly moved. While Charlie glanced around the room as he walked up to Mr. Hattrick's desk, the chairs that moved were mostly girls.

He grabbed the worksheets off the desk and handed three to two to every table and then laid the extras on Mr. Hattrick's desk.

"I expect these to be done by the end of the hour; calculators are aloud from 34-100. But these are also problems that you can solve in your head," he took a deep breath, "oh and no talking." Charlie looked at Beatrice as she was already on question 15. He shook his head in a disbelieving sigh. He started working.

--

Half way through the period Charlie's head was whacked with something. He looked up and looked behind him to see some preppy boys snickering in the back. Looking forward, he saw Mr. Hattrick working hard on something. He picked up the paper, waited for Mr. Hattrick to look up and look back down. When that happened he turned around and with all of his might, threw the paper wad. It hit the one with blond hair smack in the middle of his face, hard. He flinched as Charlie snickered lightly and turned back around.

Teach them not to mess around when a Johnston is working hard at something. He was already at question 98.


	4. IV

Don't Play with Me; I'm Fire

_By Masque de Naïf Beaute_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my goodness! It has been far too long ! Too long! But I'm back and not dead, so here's another update. I'll be updating Pretty Girl as well soon so watch out for that!

Chapter four: **Dirty little Secret**

* * *

"I really hate this school…" Charlie said to himself quietly as the girls, yet again, swarmed around him like he was honey and they were the bees. He hated it. Christy and Angie argued about who was going on a date with him tonight. That he did catch.

"Hold on there!" He slightly yelled as they walked by the cafeteria, "look 'ere; I'm not going on a date with any of you, tonight or ever! Just… just drop it." He calmed down a bit towards the end of his sentence as the face of Angie slightly fell.

It was the end of the day, he was tired and he was glad it was Friday already.

"He's just playing hard to get!" Christy giggled slightly. His hand met his forehead in an instance while the girls ran off giggling among themselves. He wanted to kick someone in the groin, hard.

When he made it back to the dorms, he entered the room with no patience for conversation even if Jimmy wasn't there yet. It was the perfect timing to change without getting peeved on, and/or annoyed either. Charlie, taking off his orange cardigan, peeled off his uniformed shirt while untying his tie also (with the same hand.)

Suddenly the door busted open, and there stood Jimmy. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"HOLY FUCK YOU'RE A G-" Charlie slapped a hand over Jimmy's mouth and slammed the door closed.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll twist off your balls and make you eat them."

* * *

"So why are you pretending to be a boy dear _Charlotte_?" Jimmy smirked to himself. He had opened the door, thinking his roomie was changing into his pajamas only to open the door on a _girl_. Charlie, pouting slightly, sat on the bed opposing Jimmy her legs crossing over each other.

"Look, my whole life the only one that acknowledged me as a girl was my older brother, Devon. He always wanted me to be a girly girl, but my father_s_ signed me up for every sport imaginable and wanted me to be a boy."

"Father_s_?" Jimmy questioned, hiss eyebrow quirked in a knowing manner.

"Oh shut the fuck up. My dad, biological, is gay. My brother is homophobic now." Jimmy grinned slightly and got an idea.

"So what are you gonna do for me to be quiet?"

"Nothing, because if you tell anyone your balls are going to be ripped off." Jimmy tilted his head and decided to put this to the test. He lifted himself from the bed and opened the wooden door.

"Hey guys! Charlie is a g-" Charlie covered Jimmy's mouth with her small hand and growled.

"What do you want in exchange you fucker?"

"A date.""Oh fuck you, I'd rather die."

"Then die you shall. From horny bastards." Charlie's face heated up in disgust.

"When? And where?" Jimmy smirked and closed the door silently. A plan roaming in his head.

"Look here, there are some rules on these date_s_."

"Dates? You said date! Date as in singular not as in plural you mother fucker!" Her voice raised three octaves higher than a normal voice as she coughed slightly after and glared at him.

"First of all, your potty mouth.""What the fuck about it you shit eater?" She glared at him even more, intensity intended.

"As you can tell, we need you to act like an actual girl. Meaning _you_ have to be nice to _me_." Charlie slightly growled, "and none of that growling shit either."

"What else _master_?" She asked sarcastically. She took off her beanie and shoved it under her bed, hopefully into the bag.

"You have to wear what I want you to.""What? You fucking pervert, get your fucking thoughts out of your head I ain't a common whore! Fuck you." She spat at the floor to add effect.

"Again, potty mouth and I wasn't _implying _that. I was implying dresses and skirts. Curling your hair and make-up." Charlie glared at the boy that sat in front of him.

"Anything else?" He shouldn't have asked.

"You'll be going by Charlotte _and_ all these dates are going to be on school grounds." That was the last straw.

"WHAT?"

Charlie laid on the bed as Jimmy laughed lightly.

"I can't believe you're a girl…" he busted out laughing, again.

"Oh shut the fuck you mother fucking piece of horse shit."

"Tut, tut, tut. Language young lady."

"_Fuck you_." She rolled over, facing the wall. Jimmy, rolling to see her back, smiled and threw a dirty sock at her.

"WHAT!" she rolled over to glare at him.

"Now I can really call you femme-boy."

"Shut up." Jimmy chuckled to himself and an idea clicked in his head.

"Tomorrow is our first date."

"Screw you."

"Is that a promise?" She was quite.


End file.
